Manga Mob
The Manga were formed in March 2005 by two Vivian females and a single Drie Doring male. Cad Mynd was able to take dominance with no competition while Mangabey and Sifaka competed. Even though Sifaka was pregnant, her sister beat her into submission and became dominant female. Dominant Pair The group was formed of three meerkats. Being the only male, Cad Mynd was able to claim male dominance. Littermates Sifaka and Mangabey competed for the position of dominant female and though Sifaka was pregnant, Mangabey was able to come out the winner. After Sifaka's litter was lost in a burrow collapse, Mangabey and Sifaka gave birth to a mix litter of six pups. Mangabey and Cad Mynd were dominant pair for a long time until Cad Mynd died of TB and Mangabey died of snake bite. Sifaka's daughter Mimiru took dominance for a year but after getting sperated she lost her positon to Mangabey's daughter Kuja. After Kuja's death, her daughter Amteresu became the dominant female. Current Members Known Members Mangabey (VVF057) Sifaka (VVF059) Cad Mynd (VDM092) Marmorset (VMAM001) Red Ruff (VMAF002) Silky (VMAF003) Aye-Aye (VMAM004) Sugar Glider (VMAF005) Possom (VMAM006) Yuki (VMAF007) Tohru (VMAM008) Kagura (VMAF009) Aang (VMAM010) Toph (VMAF011) Katara (VMAF012) Sokka (VMAM013) Hakoda (VMAM014) Foamy (VMAM015) Hu (VMAM016) Rabbiroo (VMAF017) Naga (VMAF018) Padu (VMAM019) Yue (VMAF020) Weiss (VMAF021) Ruby (VMAF022) Blake (VMAF023) Yang (VMAF024) Smellerbee (VMAF025) Foo Foo Cuddlypoops (VMAM026) Oogi (VMAM027) Nyla (VMAF028) Ummi (VMAF029) Korra (VMAF030) Momo (VMAM031) Flopsie (VMAM032) Fluffykins (VMAM033) Arrietty (VMAF034) Chihiro (VMAF035) Haku (VMAM036) San (VMAF037) Anghel (VMAM038) Sakuya (VMAM039) Yuuya (VMAM040) Uzune (VMAM041) Shuu (VMAM042) Ryouta (VMAM043) Nageki (VMAM044) Mimiru (VMAF045) Hige (VMAM046) Kuja (VMAF047) Ponyo (VMAF048) Kiki (VMAF049) Jiji (VMAM050) Haru (VMAF051) Sheeta (VMAF052) Rivals The Manga's main rivals were wild groups. The Anime were formed by a splinter group and encounter them as well. History March 2005: Mangabey and Sifaka are evicted from the Doppelgangers and join Drie Doring male Cad Mynd to form the Manga. Cad Mynd and Mangabey become the dominant pair. Sifaka was pregnant. April 2005: Sifaka gave birth but the burrow collasped killing her litter, number remains unknown. May 2005: No events. June 2005: Mangabey and Sifaka are showing some signs of being pregnant. July 2005: Both Mangabey and Sifaka are pregnant. August 2005: Mangabey and Sifaka gave birth to a mix-litter; Marmoset, Red Ruff, Silky, Aye-Aye, Sugar Glider, and Possom. September 2005: Mangabey was pregnant. October 2005: Mangabey gave birth to Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura November 2005: no events December 2005: Mangabey was pregnant. Janruary 2006: Mangabey gave birth to Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka February 2006: Sifaka was pregnant. March 2006: Sifaka gave birth to Hakoda, Foamy, Hu, and Rabbiroo April 2006: Mangabey was pregnant. Sifaka was evicted. May 2006: Mangabey gave birth to Naga, Padu, Yue, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang June 2006: No events. July 2006: Sifaka and Mangabey were both pregnant. August 2006: Sifaka gave birth to Smellerbee and Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Mangabey gave birth to Oogi, Nyla, and Ummi. September 2006: one encounter with a wild group. October 2006: Mangabey was pregnant. Sifaka, Red Ruff, Silky, and Sugar Glider were evicted. November 2006: Red Ruff was pregnant. December 2006: Red Ruff gave birth to Korra, Momo, Flopsie, and Fluffykins. Marmoset, Aye-Aye, and Possom went roving. Janruary 2007: Mangabey was pregnant. Sifaka, Red Ruff, Silky, Sugar Glider, and Kagura were evicted. Silky and Sugar Glider were Last Seen. February 2007: Mangabey gave birth to Arrietty, Chihiro, Haku, Shuna, and San. March 2007: Marmoset, Aye-Aye, and Possom went roving and were Last Seen. Yuki and Kagura were pregnant. April 2007: Yuki gave birth to Anghel, Sakuya, Yuuya, Uzune, and Shuu. Kagura gave birth to Ryouta and Nageki May 2007: Sifaka was pregnant. Red Ruff, Yuki, and Tohru left the group and were later seen with a wild group but not followed. June 2007: Sifaka aborted her litter. Aang, Sokka, Hakoda, and Hu went roving and left the group. July 2007: The group splintered. Kagura, Toph, Katara, Rabbiroo, Naga, and Pabu were absent and later formed the Anime Mob. August 2007: Mangabey and Sifaka were pregnant. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Oogi, Momo, Flopsie, and Fluffykins went roving and left the group. Though they were later found to have died from TB. September 2007: Sifaka gave birth to Mimiru and Hige. Mangabey gave birth to Kuja, Ponyo, Kiki, and Jigi. October 2007: One encounter with a wild group, three with the Anime. Yue, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Nyla left the group and were later seen with a wild group but not tracked. November 2007: Mangabey was pregnant. Sifaka and Smellerbee were evicted and formed the Fossa. December 2007: Mangabey gave birth to Haru and Sheeta --------------- January 2008: February 2008: March 2008: April 2008: May 2008: June 2008: July 2008: August 2008: September 2008: October 2008: November 2008: December 2008: ------------------------- January 2009: February 2009: March 2009: Mangabey aborted her litter. April 2009: Cad Mynd died of TB. Mangabey died from snake bite. Mimiru became the new dominant female. No dominant male. May 2009: June 2009: July 2009: August 2009: September 2009: October 2009: November 2009: Mimiru was absent. December 2009: Mimiru was still absent. Kuja was seen as acting as the dominant female. ------------------------- January 2010: Mimiru returns but losses dominance to Kuja. Sephiroth joins the group and becomes the dominant male.